Sorcery Lords
The Sorcery Lords (ソーサリーローズ, Sōsarīrōzu)are a group of ten immensely powerful mages in the continent of Pangaea that are handpicked by the heads of Astraea Order themselves. History The group was formed when the Pangaea was still an Empire, with the mages acting as the swords and shields of the emperor and his family while they also had the task of helping the citizens as much as they could. When the imperial family got extinguished and later the Astraea Order and Fwteinus Church rose to power, they preferred to offer their servitude to the prior, something that persists in the present day. The group was neutral during the Aristocratic Wars and intervened only when the Order decided to stop them for good. Power The Sorcery Lords are the most powerful and skilled mages that roam the land of Pangaea and each are strong enough to exterminate many guilds at once and erase towns and cities from the map. For a precise clarification of strength,each one of the current members is said to be able to easily fight one of the Four Gods of Ishgar on equal or even greater level while previous members were at the level of the other Wizard Saints. Members *'Spithos :' A boy on his twenties with bluish silver hair, golden eyes and a black overcoat, a black scarf and gray pants and boots. He is a professional user of Rainbow Fire Magic, having also created a black one which is the combination of some colors and due to its power and frequent use he is known as King of the Hell Flame '''and he utilizes Fire-Make with all of his flames and ''especially ''this. He carries a katana with him and he is a renown blacksmith. *Almera :' A woman at her thirties with large breasts and blue medium-length hair. She wears a long off-white robe and a black hat that resembles a typical witch's hat. She has a red gem on a chain around her forehead and golden cone-shaped shells covering her ears. She also has clam shells on her chest instead of a shirt and carries a pink staff made of clam and a pearl orb. She is an expert user of Water Magic and Enchantment. She is the most famous soprano in the land and is known as the '''Siren' for both her amazing natural voice, beauty and her enchanting abilities. *'Aegia :' A little girl visibly at her thirteen with pink hair, a ram hood and white robe with pink markings. She carries a small wand made of ram horn and a small orb and is an expert in White and Healing Magic . She is considered the cutest idol and has a plethora of fans while she is called the Pure Sheep Maiden '''due to her innocent nature and love for goats and sheeps. *Ammeria :' A dark skinned girl that at first glance looks at her twenties with jackal like ears, long purple hair that wears golden earrings and a golden necklace. She carries something that looks a stylized animal head at the top of a long, straight staff with a forked end and through it, she can utilize both Seith Magic and Legend of City while she herself can utilize Portal Magic . She is the head of Country of Rhode's main library which is also her home and is known as the '''Librarian of the Dead'. *'Kratos Ajax :' A mage of a secluded monk order that wears a gold mask with a gem on the middle that makes his unseen eyes to glow purple. He wears a white armor suit that reveal his muscular stature, purple pants, armored boots and there are beads that end in a rope in his waist. He has white hair in a ponytail fashion that are complimented by a gold ring from his armor. He is an expert in Strengthening Magic along with Palm Magic and Energy Magic while he carries a magic pole that can augment the latter's effects when imbued into it. Due to his power and wisdom, many have come to him to become students. He is known as the Calm Asura due to his fightning style. *Archia Dike : A girl with long silver hair, red eyes and wears sandals, a giant lock on her abdominal region, like a chastity belt and has what appear to be large thumbscrews on her hands. She is known as the greatest lawyer of the continent, having saved many who were truly innocent and put to jail those who were truly guilty, earning her the epithet Avatar of Truth. She utilizes Conjuration along with Organic Link Magic. *Dean Grave:''' A boy at his upper twenties with light silver hair and dark silver eyes. He wears black leather jacket over it, burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles. He utilizes Angel Magic along with Requip and leads the most powerful squad of Astrea Order's knights which is utilized only when an order for dark guild purging is given, a process he executes with an unparalled happiness due to his hatred for dark mages because of a tragedy that happened when he was little. In the mage underworld, he is known with dread as the '''White Armored Boogeyman. *'Solomon Natureborn :' A white haired boy at his fifteen with gold eyes. His hair is a bit disheveled but a small clip pushes the right side of his bangs away to reveal part of his forehead. He alsowears a white coat over a buttoned up shirt, white baggy pants and brown shoes and a black scarf is wrapped around his neck. He uses Elemental Magic and Abyss Break along with Teleportation and Time Magic . He is known as Nature's Child. *'Aristophanes Tragikos :' A short boy at his fifteen with gale force reading glasses with short deep blue hair and blue eyes that wears from inside a poofy white shirt with black stripes and a ligh blue tie while the exterior is a dark blue vest and short blue pants while his shoes are brown. He is an overdramatic bookworm that can describe anything and anyone with ridiculous (and annoying) detail and usually wears magic headphones when reading. He utilizes Book Magic and Rune Magic for potent results and is a known author of many tragic stories and he is known as the Author of Despair. *'Crystal Snowcrown :' A beautiful woman at her thirties with red eyes and purple hair that reach her back. She wears a tiara with three red gems hanged from it while a purple necklase surrounds her neck with a red gem at the middle. She wears a velvet silk dress with black feathers coming from its shoulders and it emphasizes her huge bust and utilizes Ice Magic and Shade along with Requip, which earned her the epithets Heart of Winter '''and '''Mistress of Cocytus. She comes from a noble family and is one of the best actresses in the continent. She carries a small black wand which can magnify the power of her spells when channeled through it. Kratos Ajax's appearance.jpg|Kratos Ajax Spithos.jpg|Spithos Dean Wick.png|Dean Grave Crystal Snowcrown.jpg|Crystal Snowcrown Aristophanes.jpg|Aristophanes Archia Dike.jpg|Archia Dike Ammeria.jpg|Ammeria Almera.jpg|Almera Aegia.jpg|Aegia Solomon Natureborn.png|Solomon Natureborn Trivia * All the current members do not possess Lost Magic, being experts of normal magic instead. * All members use normal magic at expert levels and have jobs, with most being famous through the continent for them, something that was inspired by this thread. * The group is always composed by five women and five men as a symbol of balance and equality. * Kratos Ajax is considered the strongest man while Crystal Snowcrown the strongest woman among the current members. * They are considered by the author as the Ten Wizard Saints done right. * They recieve a necklace with a wolf biting the moon and since the moon is a symbol of magic, the general meaning of it is that they have reached the top of the Pangaean magic world. * Constantine along with Nyx and Alexander Lightheart are considered the best possible replacements should the chance present itself. Category:DeathGr Category:Organization Category:Organizations